


K2 Secret Santa 2020

by lordjenjen



Category: South Park
Genre: K2 Secret Santa 2020 (South Park), Kenny Is Mysterion, Kyle Harbors a crush, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Kyle gets a late night visit from Mysterion.Secret Santa for whoismysterion who wanted something Kyle and Mysterion.Merry Fucking Christmas!
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	K2 Secret Santa 2020

K2 Secret Santa 2020 Attempt 2 

It was just a feeling Kyle always got. It was like a tingle down his spine and the sense someone was staring at him, mixed with the feeling of an unwanted shadow in the corner. Except not quite because the feeling was never one of paranoia and dread, but one of excitement. 

Sure enough the feeling hit Kyle, causing him to turn from his computer and face the window. A window which had been closed. Instead of a closed window facing the night sky, the shadowy figure of Mysterion knelt in the window, his cape billowing in the cold winter wind. 

"Oh my God. Get in here and close the window!"

"You know I can't do one of those things," Mysterion replied as he jumped off the window seal. Kyle noticed the slight grimace and buckling of Mysterion's right knee. 

“You’re hurt,” Kyle said, grabbing the First Aid kit he kept next to his desk. It was such a common occurrence, he didn’t even think twice.

“I’ll be fine. I just need-”

“You know the rules.”

Mysterion sighed but still sat on the window seal and pulled up his pant leg, giving Kyle access to the wound. It could have been worse for sure, but it was still bleeding enough, Kyle wondered how much DNA evidence he was going to have to take care of. Honestly, getting rid of Mysterion-related evidence was easy when the police were idiots, but it was a bit of hassle during the holidays. 

"You should see the other guy."

"Funny," Kyle snorted out a laugh as he finished wrapping the hero's leg. "What brings you here."

"Oh right. I got this floppy off a guy."

"A floppy!? What the fuck!?"

"Yeah, that was my reaction too, but I feel it's kinda genius. Who even has this tech anymore? You drop it and everyone thinks it's trash."

Kyle plucked the black disk from Mysterion's gloved hands, using their closeness to get a good look at the super hero. It was amazing to Kyle how the man was toned, but managed to look scrawny in his costume. 

"Yeah. Honestly kind of dumb. Discs are easily corruptible, annoying to carry, and you have to hope whoever you're giving it to has the system. Luckily for us, I have an external drive."

Mysterion barked out a laugh, dropping the voice disguise for a moment. "This is why I like you, Kyle."

"Yeah, yeah." Kyle acted like Mysterion's words hadn't just made him blush.

It took a moment for Kyle to find the disk drive and plug it in. Upon popping in the disk, a folder popped up which held nothing. Kyle tabbed the drives list where it stated 50% of the disk was in use. Residue saves and formatting were things that could take up drive space, but nothing like this. Not wanting to be outsmarted, Kyle turned on hidden files. When that produced nothing, he resisted his urge to show any sign of disappointment. How the hell did you create an invisible file?

It hit him like a brick. Kyle changed the icon display to lists and saw one PDF file with no icon or name. 

“Sneaky bastards,” he mumbled as he clicked the file to open.

“Whatcha got?” 

Mysterion was suddenly too close. Kyle could smell his deodorant working to stave off the workout Mysterion went through. The smell just further cemented Kyle’s inquiries into who Mysterion was. Not that he had any doubts.

“It appears to be shipments.”

“Past or future ones?”

“Both. It’s a list.”

“Why did some low level thug have this? When is the next one?”

“Tomorrow night.”

“Does it say what the cargo is?"

Kyle shook his head, but opened up a web browser to do some sleuthing. In no time, he discovered the building was owned by a man the cops had been trying to pin down with trafficking. And judging by the look on Mysterion's face, he realized this as well. A plan quickly formulated in Kyle's mind. The police were too stupid to not fuck this up, especially with it all going down on Christmas Eve, and it was too short of a notice for the FBI to arrange anything. But he and Mysterion could set up some recon, get the info needed for the FBI to handle. 

"The answer is no." Mysterion's voice surprised Kyle. Did he say his plan out loud? "I know what you're thinking and you're not coming along."

"Awe, come on!" 

"No. I need you to email the proper authorities and get them ready." 

"They won't be on board until they get hard evidence."

"I'll get the hard evidence. You get the proper authorities. And if something happens, I trust you to follow through with this."

Kyle's heart beat hard in his chest. "Yeah. Okay, fine. But you're going to need a better camera than that shitty flip phone."

"Alright. Let me just go out and buy the latest iPhone so they can have whatever going down in high definition as well as slow-mo."

Kyle rolled his eyes at Mysterion's attitude. He understood where the guy was coming from, but Kyle had an idea the minute he suggested a different phone. Mysterion knew this, there was no way, after all these years, he didn't. But Kyle supposed it was just some aggression he needed to release. Kyle reached into a draw on his desk and pulled out his last iPhone and a spare charging cable. 

"The passcode is probably 032286." 

If Kyle based everything off Mysterion's reaction, he realized what the numbers were. And it also had meaning for him. 

"I take it your apple login is still attached to this so as soon as I take a picture, you have it as well."

"Well, as soon as it syncs to the cloud. So if there is a WiFi connection, yes." 

Mysterion hummed as he shoved the phone and cable into his pocket. "Hopefully I will be able to return this tomorrow night." 

"If not, I'll wipe it remotely and no one will be the wiser." 

As Kyle spoke, Mysterion made his way to the window. Kyle got up, prepared to close the window and maybe watch the super hero parkour his way across the building. Mysterion gave Kyle a wink before jumping off the ledge. Kyle rushed to the window, hoping to catch a glimpse. 

Instead he was greeted by Mysterion hanging upside down in front of his face. 

"One more thing," he whispered, his hood shifting a bit, revealing bits of blonde hair. 

Mysterion's lips brushed Kyle's before he began to pull away. Kyle wasn't going to let that be it. He leaned out the window, pressing his lips against the hero's for a real kiss. 

"Come back alive, Ke- Kay?"

The slip up didn't go unnoticed by Mysterion, who's voice seemed a little off as he agreed. He kissed him again before pulling himself up on a grappling gun Kyle didn't notice. As he watched the cape flutter while Mysterion jumped across the gap between the two buildings, Kyle couldn't help but sigh like a school girl with a crush. 

He was definitely going to have words with Kenny after this was over with. 


End file.
